


We Both Know Why We're Here

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Fourze, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Multi, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Yet another collection of prompts answered on Tumblr~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honor

“Hey.”

Kengo doesn’t even need to look up from his book as the other boy walks into the infirmary. They’re past the point of awkward introductions, or even needing to use names to address each other. He just nods and turns the page, already perfectly comfortable on the cot.

This just means he misses the small smile on Shun’s face as the older boy settles carefully on the next cot over. “Hey.” He tries hard to keep his voice steady, but Shun knows the moment the word is out of his mouth that the pain is fairly audible.

Sure enough, Kengo lowers his book, looking over at Shun with a exasperated sigh. “What did you do this time?” he asks, noting immediately the bandage on the boy’s cheek, and the padded shape of his lower sleeve. “Tackling more transfer students outside of the school?”

Shun scoffs and looks away, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. “No, I was just careless at practice,” he lies. He can feel Kengo’s skeptical gaze on his injured wrist.

Again Kengo sighs, folding the book neatly in his lap. “I do have friends, you know,” he says after another moment. “I’ve already heard what you did.”

Shun sits upright, his eyes wide as he gives Kengo a panicked look. “L-listen,” he says hurriedly, completely and utterly flustered. “It’s not what it sounds like, I swear that guy was being a complete douche and I couldn’t let him-”

“Stop.” Kengo reaches up to rub at the bridge of his nose until Shun goes quiet. “I…I get it, okay? It’s alright. I’m not…I’m not mad.”

The older boy blinks, and suddenly he can’t quite feel the pain in his sprained wrist anymore. “You’re…not?”

Kengo looks away, just barely hiding the hint of a smile. “But if you’re going to start defending my honor to your teammates, then we should probably at least go out or something.”

For a moment Shun forgets to breathe, until he realizes that he needs to in order to say something in reply. “Y-yeah,” he finally says. “Yeah. Um. Maybe…after the game on Friday? My treat.”

Kengo opens the book back up, hiding his face in it to mask the blush spreading across his cheeks. “…yeah. Sure.” But even the leather-bound tome can’t block out Shun’s beaming smile from beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from terrierlee: Kengo/Shun. AU where Fourze doesn't exist, but Kengo still frequents the nurse's office a whole lot and Shun gets sport-related injuries and the first time they meet up they're like "whatevs" and ignore each other and then they keep meeting each other in the nurse's office and it eventually leads to romance...? (smut is okay but not required)


	2. Interpersonal Relations

Ucchi didn’t know much about interpersonal relations between men in the twenty-first century.

That much, he assumed, was obvious. The thing he really tried to keep quiet was the fact he hadn’t known much about interpersonal relations between men in the Sengoku era, either.

Despite that, he couldn’t help but get the feeling that perhaps Souji was harboring some manner of affection towards him.

The first clue was the way the boy seemed to blush and stammer whenever they had their training sessions together. Souji was exceptionally skilled with a blade, but whenever Ucchi tried to correct his stance, Souji’s pose would actually, somehow, get _worse_.

The second clue came after a particularly close call on the battlefield. The entire team had been hit hard and scattered, but Souji had darted directly to _his_  side, before anyone had truly climbed to their feet. Despite their transformed states, he could still _feel_  Ian’s glare from a dozen feet away.

The third clue was when King clapped Ucchi soundly on the back, and asked him pointedly if Souji was as good at kissing as he was at swordsmanship. Ucchi had fallen over in surprise, which had only led to his sworn leader laughing and helping him up from the floor.

Then again, he pondered to himself as he felt the younger boy’s lips press gently against his, perhaps his lack of knowledge in this area wasn’t quite as needed as he’d thought in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Souji/Utchy maybe? Souji has a crush on Utchy and isn't sure what to do about it? Or anything with that pairing really.


	3. Steering

“…ow.”

Hikari pulled himself away from Akira’s lips, grumbling to himself as he reached up to rub at the sore spot on the back of his skull. The rumble of a passing train had shaken the BuildRessha, and one of Akira’s many hanging pulls had managed to clock him right in the back of the head.

He looked back down to see Akira’s mouth drawn in a curious frown and sighed. “You know,” he said matter-of-factly as he continued to rub at his head, “that you don’t actually _need_  all of these pulls.”

Blinking, Akira gave him something approximating an incredulous look. “Of course I do. How else would I steer?”

Again Hikari sighed, and pushed the offending pull further out of the way. “No, you only have them because you _imagine_  that you need them. If you wanted to run the train normally, you could.”

Akira frowned further as he contemplated Hikari’s words. “I…don’t understand.”

For a moment Hikari considered giving Akira a brief lecture on the power of imagination, how their powers worked in general, and how Akira’s power tended to manifest slightly differently than the rest of them. Then he took into consideration their general state of undress and shook his head in defeat.

“Nevermind,” he said, and leaned back in against Akira’s bare chest. “But…let’s move to the floor, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from victoriasnerdcorner: Ok I am not sure if you've got this prompt already but Akira/Hikari their first time in BuildRessha


	4. Anything in Mind

“M-Marvelous…”

“Shut up.” The captain’s voice wasn’t without compassion, but it was the sort that most people would recognize as actually being kind. “I thought you needed to sleep.”

Gai ducked his head underneath the red satin sheets, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand (sleeping) rather than appreciating his captain’s bed. “I, I mean, we do,” he said shakily. He kept his eyes wide open, though, fearing the moment they close would be when he’d see that horrible image again. “I just…”

He heard his captain sigh and turn to lay on his back. “You just, what?”

Gai fidgeted, not entirely sure how to put into words how he was feeling. Or at least, not sure how to do it without looking like a total fool in front of Marvelous. “I need to sleep, but I’m not sure I can do it so easily. I-I know, I should be stronger, I just…”

In another moment Marvelous had rolled on top of him, one knee on either side of his hips, a single hand pinning his wrist against the mattress. “You need something to take your mind off things?”

It was dark, but Gai could still see the faint outline of a smirk on his captain’s lips. “Yeah,” he answered, his voice suddenly hoarse. “That’d…help.”

Marvelous’ hips moved against his, sending small tremors through Gai’s body that helped shove the bad dream further out of his mind. “Got anything in mind?” the captain asked, his voice tinged with humor.

“I, I do now.” The words came out as the confession they were meant to be, and Marvelous rewarded that with another slow grind. Gai moaned, long and low, his one free hand moving to wrap itself tightly around Marvelous’ hip. In another moment he felt the captain’s smirk press against his lips, and the last remnants of his nightmare finally began to slip away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Gai/Marvelous (or gen interactions, doesn't have to be shippy but it can), Gai has a nightmare and it wakes Marvelous up (maybe he's shouting in his sleep or maybe Marvelous just knows when one of his crew is distressed) and he's embarrassed when Marvelous comes to check on/comfort him and offers to let Gai sleep with him the rest of the night because really, he's not a kid, he can deal with bad dreams. But at the same time, he really doesn't want to be alone.


	5. Just Be Quiet

“JK…!”

The exclamation was whispered, and followed by a hurried shushing as JK crawled into Kengo’s sleeping bag. “Be quiet,” he admonished quietly, his voice just barely audible under his breath. “Or do you want everyone to wake up now?”

Kengo bit his lip, fingers digging into the sleeping bag as he looked at JK’s mischievous face hovering above his lap. “What are you doing?” he hissed back, just as quietly.

JK shrugged idly. “Just thought I might help you get to sleep, that’s all.” He leaned down, dragging his nose across the growing bulge in Kengo’s pajama pants. “Are you saying you don’t want me to?”

Kengo sputtered silently, wanting to look away but unable to drag his eyes away from JK’s teasing lips. “…this isn’t the time, that’s all,” he mumbled quietly, his eyes darting around the room to check that everyone else in the KRC was fast asleep. He could see movement from the opposite wall as Gentarou’s mussed hair poked up from his own pillow. For a moment he froze, waiting to see if Gentarou was aware of what was going on.

Then there was a warmth against his crotch and he nearly moaned out loud. “JK…”

“Hmmm?” The reply was muffled but still clearly a taunting question.

Kengo watched as Gentarou rolled over, and he noticed for the first time that the taller boy was not alone in his sleeping bag. “…just be quiet,” he finally relented, keeping his eyes riveted on Gentarou and Ryuusei as they rolled around the floor, far less concerned about the noise they were making.

He could feel JK’s grin against his dick. “As you command,” the younger boy replied, then put his mouth to much better use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from lucybeetle: Fourze! Kengo and JK get it on somewhere while the whole club is having a sleepover, and have to be really quiet so they don't wake anyone up. (Bonus points if another pair have had the same idea)


	6. Just Ask

Don closed his door behind him, making sure it clicked shut before he walked over to sit on his bed. He’d been hoping to make it until everyone was in bed for the night, at least. But he’d been sitting at his workbench for nearly two hours, completely unable to focus on anything except the thoughts running wildly through his head.

Enough was enough. Time to take things into his own hands.

In another moment his belt was unfastened and his fly open. Don pushed the reality of what he was doing out of his mind, and let the mental images from before replace them. He groaned once when his fingers wrapped around his own hardness, and his eyes fell shut as he began to slowly stroke himself.

One image led to the next, an entire planned sequence playing out behind his closed eyes as Don began relax more and more. It wasn’t long until his breath was coming in short bursts, his lips almost chapped as a word began to tumble from them.

“C…cap…*captain*…”

“You called?”

Don felt his skin go cold, his eyes opening immediately to see Marvelous leaning against his now-slightly-open door. “M-Marvelous!” he nearly shrieked, letting go of himself to curl up defensively on his bed. “What are you doing in here??”

Marvelous smirked, and Don knew that the question was pointless. “Wanted to see what you were up to,” he replied with a shrug. “It’s interesting. Please, don’t stop on _my_  account.”

Don could feel his face redden to the point of nearly exploding. “I, I, I can…”

“Quiet,” Marvelous shot back. “I don’t want words, I want to watch.”

It never once occurred to Don that he could say ‘no’. He realized, with growing shame, that he didn’t want to anyway. Nodding, he slowly uncurled from his corner of the bed, biting his lip as he tried to focus on the racy thoughts of his captain from before: Marvelous pinned to the floor, Marvelous divested of his clothing, Marvelous…

…Marvelous sitting across from him, one hand inching towards his own now-prominent bulge…

Don’s eyes widened and he could feel his arousal return in full force. His fingers brushed the tip and he moaned, feeling all the more wanton for it now that Marvelous was there to see. He wrapped his fingers around his dick and easily returned to his previous pace. Trying hard to keep his eyes open and focused on the reality of his captain in front of him, Don felt himself hurtling closer and closer towards the edge, unable to wrap his mind around anything except the sheer pleasure he was experiencing.

Then, as his lips began to once more stumble around the name of his captain, Marvelous leapt to his feet and captured Don’s mouth with his own. The name tumbled into his mouth with a groan as Don shuddered to climax beneath him.

The kiss broke a few seconds later, as Don lacked the strength to keep himself upright any longer. Chuckling to himself, Marvelous helped the engineer lay down in the bed, and took a spare moment to gently push a sweaty lock of hair from Don’s face.

“Next time,” he said quietly as he moved back towards the door. “Just ask.”

Don nodded drowsily, and was asleep before the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Don/Marvelous, one of them walks in on the other masturbating.


	7. Barbecue

JK was a little later than he usually was, when it came to arriving to the KRC on time. Still, he was nowhere near prepared for the scene that was waiting for him on the other side of the locker portal.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled pleasantly like cooked meat, with the sweet tang of barbecue sauce at the edges. His stomach rumbled almost immediately, reminding him that dinner proper was still several hours away.

The second thing he noticed was Yuuki running up and grabbing him sharply by the arm. “JK!” she cried out, tears treatening at the corners of her eyes. “Rabbit, it’s…it’s rabbit!” She pointed violently towards Tomoko’s corner of the hatch, where the other girl had apparently set up a small grill.

A small, steady stream of smoke wafted up from the grill towards the hatch’s exhaust system, which wasn’t quite managing all of the smoke as well as it probably needed to. Tomoko waved it off expertly with a spatula, focusing instead on turning the meat evenly over the flame.

Meat that was, unmistakably, a handful of cooked rabbits.

“Tomo-chan…” JK winced as he took a cautious step forward. “Isn’t this a bit extreme?”

Ryuusei sighed from his seat at the table nearby. “I tried to tell her the same thing,” he said defeatedly. “But she insisted on cooking for everyone tonight.”

“You could have said no!” Yuuki nearly shrieked in reply. “Or, I don’t know, convinced her to make chicken or something?”

The door whirred open behind them, and Gentarou’s voice boomed out as he entered the hatch. “What smells so good?” he asked, then went wide-eyed as he saw Tomoko’s grilling station. “Barbecue for dinner? Awesome!”

Yuuki let go of JK as Gentarou ran past them to stand by the grill. “Gen-chan, she’s cooking bunnies. _Bunnies_ , Gen-chan!”

Gentarou bit his lip as he looked back and forth between the two girls. “Ah, yeah, b-but, I mean, they’re already _cooked_ , right? So we should just-”

“We should just turn the grill off right this second.” Kengo stormed in amongst the three of them and yanked the spatula from Tomoko’s hand. “You can’t be cooking in here, the Rabbit Hatch’s ventilation system isn’t equipped for this amount of smoke. You could be burning up all our oxygen!”

Tomoko pouted but stepped away, still nudging at one of the rabbits to make sure it was evenly crispy. “It’d be a waste not to eat them now, though,” she said pointedly.

Kengo scowled in reply. “Put the fire out right now. If they’re not fully cooked, then you’ll just have to take them home. Got it?”

JK watched as Tomoko nodded and moved to tear down the grill. Shrugging, he walked over to Ryuusei and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “…you’re going to have to eat those no matter what, aren’t you.”

Ryuusei sighed. “It wouldn’t be the first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from how-very-z-of-you: Barbecue night at the Rabbit Hutch... with Tomoko cooking.


	8. Sparring

Ryuuji waits.

It’s been weeks since he first went on an insomnia-fueled solo patrol. He’d snuck out of the EMC without anyone noticing, and stalked quietly around the city with the intent of going home once he was too exhausted to walk properly.

Instead, he’d stumbled upon a lone avatar making an Enetron withdrawal in a deserted alleyway.

Now he stands, arms crossed, just around the corner from that same alley. He knows she’ll come.

A nearby clock ticks its way to twelve-thirty, and Ryuuji hears the tell-tale sound of energy materializing.

He smirks.

“You’re late,” he lies.

Escape shrugs. “Or are you the one who came too early?”

A reply dies on Ryuuji’s lips as she disappears from sight, and he instinctively dives to the ground to just barely avoid a hail of bullets.

The game is on.

Ryuuji loses track of the time as they trade blows back and forth in the darkened square. He’s well aware of the fact that Escape is carefully aiming her gunfire so as not to endanger any other humans, only him. And as much as he refers to their nightly encounters as sparring, he knows that if he shows too much weakness, she will not hesitate to finish him off.

It’s the edge he needs to sharpen his combat skills, an edge he can’t get back in the EMC.

The session ends with his upper torso twisted behind hers, his weapon pressed to her neck, her guns on either side of his stomach.

“Has it occurred to you, Blue Buster,” Escape says neatly, keeping her hold firm. “That you are only assisting your enemy in growing stronger?”

Ryuuji chuckles, and he can feel Escape flinch slightly against his hip. “I could say the same to you,” he admits casually. “But we both know why we’re here.”

They spend another moment trapped against each other, before Escape twists around and jumps several steps back. “We’ll do this again,” she says simply, the words having long since lost any semblance of threat.

“Of course.” But the avatar is already gone, leaving Ryuuji to rub out the kinks in his back before walking back to the EMC alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from Anonymous: Escape and Ryuji. Pretty much anything would be good since I see nothing with these two


End file.
